A Surprise For You
by SandmanAndKitsune
Summary: Sequel to ‘We Belong Together’. Three months after their confession, as promised, Naruto visits his Kazekage more often. But Naruto have an idea that would please the Kazekage… NaruxGaa! Smuts and Lemons!


**Disclaimer** Nope, still don't own Naruto!

**Summary** Sequel to 'We Belong Together'. Three months after their confession, as promised, Naruto visits his Kazekage more often. But Naruto have an idea that would please the Kazekage… NaruxGaa! Smuts and Lemons!!

I warn you, this story contains homosexual intercourse and heavy make-out session, definitely not suitable for children or teenagers under sixteen, and please, if you're a homophobe, you won't want to read this, so stop immediately.

A Surprise For You

Three months had passed since their relationship started. They had been very busy with their own jobs, especially for Gaara, as the Kazekage, it means paper work, council meetings, and exhaustion everyday. Thankfully, due the absent of a certain insomniac demon in his body, Gaara could finally taste the wonderful activity a normal human enjoys every night; sleep.

Unfortunately, his peaceful night time got disturbed by a certain ball of sunshine's visit. Sure, Naruto was busy with his training, in order to bring back his traitorous friend, Sasuke, but it doesn't mean he could restrain his teenage libido and sexual frustrations, does it?

So, every time Naruto came to Suna to visit his beloved red head, he barely could keep his eyes from roaming the Kazekage's figures. Seeing how Gaara looked so very beautiful in that red garment, how sexy he was in those tight black pants, how _intimidating_ that milky skin was… it was too much of an aphrodisiac for him.

And that night, when the inhabitants of Suna had closed their doors and turned off the lights, ready to greet drowsiness and relax in their beds, things were different in the Kazekage's bedroom. Totally different.

"Ha… Naru… ngh…" the Kazekage panted heavily, his face fully flushed, and his body sticky and moist from sweat.

The blonde who was crawling over him smirked mischievously, the two of them were stark naked on the Kazekage's bed, scents of their activity lingering in the air. "Sshh… Gaara…" he whispered near the red head's ear huskily, sending chills up the Kazekage's spine. The blonde thrust his finger in and out of the red head's entrance, making Gaara squirm beneath him.

"God, Gaara… You look so sexy…" the blonde gave him a long passionate kiss to distract his mate, while his digits started to stretch the tight entrance. Gaara gasped into the kiss, and the blonde took that opportunity to slide his tongue to enter the red head's hot cavern, gently sucking his lips.

The Kazekage couldn't help but to moan in the kiss, which had successfully turned on his lover more. After the blissful kisses, Naruto thought he stretched his lover enough, then pulled away, earning a disapproving groan from Gaara. Naruto chuckled at his lover's eagerness. He grabbed a bottle of lube, squirting out a generous amount of it, and then applying all of it onto his painfully hard member.

As always, Naruto lifted the Kazekage's legs over his shoulders, then he positioned his leaking member by the red head's entrance. He glanced at the red head, who nodded in approval, and slowly pushed in.

"Aahh! Naruto…!" Gaara gasped, digging his nails onto the blonde's back. The blonde paused and waited until his lover get used to his size, he bent his head to lick away a tear that trickled from Gaara's eye. He softly murmured an apology near the red head's ear.

After a short while, Gaara gave him a signal to move, so he did. He began in a slow pace, but it made the Kazekage grow impatient. "Naruto… faster! Harder!" he commanded bucking his hips violently, and the blonde gladly complied, he moved his hand to grip the red head's hip and rocked harder and faster.

"Mmhh… God, Gaara… it feels… so good!" the blonde moaned in ecstasy, feeling the tight heat engulfing his cock.

His thrusts became a frantic rhythm, Gaara screamed in pain and pleasure as he felt his prostate being hit repeatedly, his raspy voice and screams were melodious tunes to Naruto.

Naruto felt he was close to his release, he grabbed Gaara's hardening member, and began to stroke it vigorously. "Ngh! Naru...to!" the red head's breath sped up as he felt himself close to completion. Suddenly, Gaara saw stars before his eyes, and he released his seed on their stomachs, screaming Naruto's name. A few more thrusts, and Naruto also came into Gaara, screaming his lover's name too.

The blonde collapsed on top of Gaara, trying to catch his breath. The Kazekage was panting heavily too. Naruto got up and pulled out of Gaara, his seed leaking from the red head's entrance. He smiled at his flushing lover, and laid beside him, he pulled Gaara's body close to his own, and cuddled him tiredly.

"I love you, Gaara…" the blonde said in a soft whisper, the red head turned his head to face his lover. He gave him a rare warm smile.

"I know, I love you too, Naruto…" he said softly. The blonde smiled and brought his arms around his lover, pulling the dirty sheets to cover their naked forms. He gave the Kazekage a quick peck on lips, before sleep overcome him.

Unknown to them, Temari passed out from heavy blood loss outside the room, and Kankuro had to carry his sister to her bedroom. Also, he had to clean the blood puddle before the other two woke up in the morning, how troublesome…

------------------------

Two days later…

Yes, Naruto was still in Suna. He got this mission to deliver an important scroll to the Kazekage, and out of Tsunade's pity, she gave him two weeks vacation in Suna. And Naruto wouldn't want to waste any of his limited time he had to spend with his beloved Kazekage, would he? And so, he decided to try something different with Gaara next time, hell, Jiraiya even gave him a special edition of 'Icha Icha Violence : Yaoi Edition' it contained many, many ways to excite their sex life… _kukukuku…_

At first, Naruto thought of using some 'toys' to add a little kink, but he knew Gaara wouldn't like it, maybe his lover would even go homicidal again. He shuddered when he remembered Gaara when they first met in the chuunin exams. No, definitely not toys. He flipped the other pages, and found a 'SM' section, it contained chains, handcuffs, and… lashes?

_Kinky…_ Naruto thought evilly.

Okay, maybe it's fun to try it next time, but he doesn't want to scare Gaara. And probably instead of him chaining Gaara on the bed, he would find himself being caged in Gaara's Sand Coffin. He shuddered again. Yeah, let's try it later, but now to find a suitable one that Gaara wouldn't be able to resist…

He flipped the pages numerous times, until he found a perfect one! Naruto grinned proudly, yeah, this one would certainly make Gaara pleased beyond belief…

-------------------------

As usual, the Kazekage of Suna was busy with paperwork, two towers of papers have to be signed by the end of the day. His office is on the top floor of the Kazekage tower, and because it is a private office, no one could enter without permission, except for his siblings, council members, important messenger, and of course, his blonde lover, Naruto.

As he concentrated on his work, suddenly the door was slammed open loudly, and a certain orange clothed blonde dashed in, closing the door afterwards.

The Kazekage shot a questioning look toward his lover. The blonde just grinned widely at him, slowly approaching the red head. "Naruto, what is—" before he could finished his sentence, he found himself being pinned against the table. The papers scattered randomly, on the table and the floor, the blonde doesn't seem to care though.

"N-Naruto?" the red head tensed up when he felt a cold hand under his Kazekage robe. The blonde leaned his head close to Gaara's ear.

"I want you, now, Gaara…" he said huskily, shoving his tongue to lick the red head's ear lobe, before sucking it gently.

The confused red head tried to suppress a moan from escaping his mouth, as the blonde continued to abuse his ear. Satisfied with his work, Naruto resumed by trailing his lips down to Gaara's jaw line, chin, and neck, gently sucking and nibbling on the smooth flesh there. The Kazekage moaned loudly when Naruto bit a certain sensitive spot, leaving a red mark on it

"Naru… aah… we can't—I have to-Ngh! I have to… work." The red head managed to say between pant, he tried to move his hand on the blonde's chest in attempt to push him away. The blonde pouted.

"But Gaara! I only have less than two weeks left! I wanted to spend every minute with you…" the blonde whined, pulling away completely. The red head finally aware, he used his sands to push his pouting lover off his body.

Gaara stood up to adjust his rumpled Kazekage robe. The blonde still had the sand detaining his movement, the red head slowly approached him, he ordered his sands to return to his massive gourd. After the sands dropped, Naruto pouted again at his Kazekage.

"Gaara… Why don't you let me have my way with you?" he whined like a child, Gaara sighed at his lover's antics.

"Naruto… I have to work, and this is my office, it's… inappropriate to do things that aren't Kazekage tasks. And besides, we have plenty of time to spend together, you have to control yourself until I'm finished." The Kazekage stated calmly. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before he wrapped his hands around the red head's waist, leaning his head near his lover's ear.

"Oh, well. I've got _plans_ for you tonight anyway. But can't I have a short make-out session? Please?" the red head blushed at his statement, but he nodded anyway. A short make-out session won't hurt…

And there they are, Naruto pinned Gaara against the desk again, their tongues battled fiercely. The blonde once again, managed to slip his hand under the red head's Kazekage robe, gently playing with Gaara's nipple. Naruto won the battle, and his tongue began tasting the red head's intoxicating cavern, again, the taste of honeydew and milk.

When the blonde pinched Gaara's nipple, the red head moaned into the kiss, which encouraged his lover to continue his tease. He pulled away from Gaara's lips, and began ravishing the pale neck. Gaara moaned when his lover start sucking and nibbling on his flesh, before bit it down and made sure it left his mark.

Their heavy make-out session continued (which really wasn't exactly _short_ anymore) until someone broke in.

"Gaara, I'm coming in." said Kankuro behind the door, then he slowly open it, revealing an all-black clothed man and a blonde woman beside him.

The two siblings were shocked when they saw Gaara of the Dessert being pinned against the desk by the number one hyperactive ninja of Konoha, the two of them stopped their actions immediately. Naruto pulled away with a sheepish grin and blush on his face, Gaara tried to adjust his robe again, tints of pink on his pale cheeks.

Temari pinched her nose to avoid blood streaming down her nose, and Kankuro gaped his mouth like a fish.

"Err… sorry to disturb you, but can you two please do that someplace private and not in the Kazekage office?" Kankuro said, his eyes traveling to see three fresh bite marks on his little brother's pale neck. _They are at it again? Aren't they satisfied from the recent ones? I swore I hardly could sleep two nights straight because they were so loud…_

The blonde laughed sheepishly, "Heheh… sorry 'bout that! I think I have to go now…" he gave Gaara a quick peck on lips, then whispered something that made the Kazekage's face grow red. Grinned widely, he dashed out, passing by the sand siblings.

-------------------------

The sun had set on the west horizon, fading as time went by. The darkness began to shade the desert, and the whole village had lightened their windows. It's still early, but the blonde had been waiting impatiently for his lover at the bedroom, he can't wait to see the red head's reaction about his plan. He waited and waited, almost two hours passed, and still no sign of his lover.

He sighed. Does a Kage's work always take this long? Sure, the blonde wants to be a Hokage one day, but when it comes to the extremely boring paperwork, he started to question his dream. Now he understood why Tsunade -the old hag- was often caught sleeping while doing her paperwork, must've been hard for someone her age to do the job.

Somewhere at Konoha, Tsunade sneezed in her sleep, mumbling "Damn gaki…"

The said red head was walking along the halls of his house, tired and sore from his paperwork. He wanted to take a nice rest, but he knew his blonde lover won't let him, since he told him he had plans for him… the red head's face grew pink when he remembered the last two nights, ever since they started their relationship, Gaara has seen many sides of Naruto he had never seen before. He had no idea that Naruto was really passionate… and romantic. Everyday the blonde would send him letters (love letters), and sent him some presents, and there was this day he actually sent a bouquet of red roses with a note poem attached to it, saying that he is as beautiful as the red roses…

Gaara was too deep in thoughts, that he wasn't aware when he opened his bedroom door, suddenly someone pulled his arm roughly, then threw him toward the soft mattress, pinning him tightly. He snapped open his teal green eyes, his sands ready to assault the attacker.

"Don't even think about it." Said a gentle voice over him, Gaara relaxed as he recognized that voice, and also that bundle of sunshine. His sands returned into his gourd.

"Naruto, why this?" the red head ask, his face grew pink when he noticed the blonde's half nakedness, he was only wearing his orange boxers. The blonde chuckled when he saw the red head's teal eyes traveling his features.

"Because I can't wait anymore…" he purred as he began to nibble the pale neck. The red head tilted his neck to side, giving the blonde more access. The blonde continued his abuse while his hands worked on undressing his lover, Gaara helped him, he undid his pants and slid them down, now the two of them were wearing nothing but boxers.

"Ne, Gaara?" Naruto purred, biting a certain sensitive spot.

"Mmhh… What is it, Naru?" said the red head, trying to suppress a moan from escaping his mouth. The blonde smirked on the smooth skin, then he pulled away to gaze at his lover's lust-filled eyes.

"Why don't we try something different?" the red head shot him a curious look.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Naruto smiled and kissed him chastely. "Don't worry I'll make sure it'll feel good…" He said assuringly, the red head was uncertain for a moment, but then he nodded anyway.

Naruto pulled away and grabbed his bag, and then he drew out a bottle of yellow liquid. Gaara's teal eyes widened, he noticed that the yellow liquid was… honey. "Naruto, what are you planning to do with that?" he asked hesitantly. The blonde got on the bed again, he sat by the bed.

"I read it in a book Ero-sennin gave me, I thought it wasn't so bad to try new things, right?" he said huskily, his hand opened the bottle lid. The red head was about to argue with this matter, but he soon found out that he is being pinned by his horny lover.

"Please, Gaara, let me make you feel good." And then he kissed the red head passionately.

The next thing coming, the room was filled with their moans and pants, Gaara no longer remembered the reasons to stop his lover. The blonde smeared his naked body with sticky honey, and then start to lick him thoroughly until the red head was clean. He licked off the honey from Gaara's stomach, chest, neck, thigh, and abs, and the red head let out moans as overwhelming pleasure ran inside his body.

His teal eyes shut tightly when Naruto sucked his honey-covered nipple while his fingers abused the other one, pinching it lightly. His face fully flushed and his breath unstable, the blonde finished when the red head's nipples were erect and red. He applied another coat of honey, this time on the Kazekage's hardening member.

Gaara gasped surprised when Naruto began to lick off the honey and precum from his leaking member. "Naruto!" he moaned loudly as sudden moist heat engulfed him, sucking gently and torturing him slowly. He bucked his hips violently, trying to get his lover go faster, but the blonde pinned his hips before it choked him, earning the red head's groan of disapproval.

The blonde smiled, then complied with his lover's eager request, he began bobbing his head up and down in a faster pace. The red head moaned loudly each time he felt the pleasure increase, he felt that he was close to his release. Screaming his lover's name, he spilt his seed in Naruto's mouth. The blonde swallowed some of it, and leaned up to kiss the panting red head and let him taste himself.

It felt weird to taste yourself, but Gaara could taste it mixed with the sweet honey, it made it feel less strange. After that, the blonde pulled away and drew out a tube of lube and squirt out a good amount of it, he smeared his digits with it. He attacked Gaara's thin lips again, while he pushed in the first digit. Gaara moaned into the kiss as he felt the digit thrust in and out of his entrance.

Naruto added the second, then the third, and he began stretching his lover's tight entrance, hissed as he imagined his cock surrounded by that heat. He couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his fingers out, which earned a small whimper from Gaara, and lubed himself.

He brought Gaara's legs over his shoulders, and slowly pushed in. The red head arched his head backwards as he felt Naruto enter him, tears trickled on his cheek, but the blonde licked them off, murmuring an apology. After a while, the blonde started to move, Gaara's hands clutched the sticky sheets hard.

When his lover commanded him to go faster and harder, the blonde complied happily. He started an animalistic pace, pounding into him fast and deep, causing the headboard to slam harshly against the wall and the bed to rattle violently. Feeling he was close to his release, he used one hand to grab Gaara's stiff member and began pumping it.

They felt their release really close. They finally reached their climax and they came at the same time, screaming each other's name loudly, Gaara came on their stomach, while Naruto filled Gaara with his seed.

They collapsed onto each other, panting heavily after their blissful orgasm. After a while, Naruto pulled out from Gaara, and then he lifted his lover bridal-style, carring him toward the bathroom to clean themselves. After getting fully clothed in pajamas, and changing the dirty and sticky sheets, they got on the bed and cuddled each other.

The blonde gave his lover one last peck on lips, and murmured an 'I love you' near his ear. Gaara smiled at him tiredly, and nuzzled to the blonde's neck, closing his eyes. The blonde wrapped his lover's waist protectively, smiling widely.

_Maybe I should ask Ero-sennin where to buy some chains and handcuffs next time…_ he thought mischievously as he drifted into sleep.

Outside the bedroom, Temari passed out again due the blood loss, even Kankuro spotted a trail of blood trickled down from his nose to his chin. _Damn, I should've brought a camera…_

--------------- 

**Owari!!**

How was that? Did I overdo the lemons?, or did I fail miserably? I had to write this story to raise my lemony-scene skills. I hope you got nosebleeds like me when I wrote this in my laptop! Nah, just joking. Maybe I should write the SM version too? What do you think?

Please send me reviews for more NaruxGaa or GaaxNaru! …although I like NaruxGaa more. Aah… I just love horny Naruto!! He acts like a child while deep inside him lives a closet pervert! Hehehe…

Ja, mata ne!


End file.
